An arrangement comprising a laser chip, a conversion element, a lens and a housing is known. The laser chip is arranged in the housing. The conversion element is arranged outside the housing. The laser chip provides blue laser light during operation, the light being coupled out from the housing via a coupling-out window. The laser light is collected via the lens and directed onto the conversion element. The conversion element generates visible light comprising a different color than the laser light.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an improved arrangement.